But not like that
by LittleRock17
Summary: Being in a Dark Fae bar on Valentine's Day was depressing but Bo's hunger couldn't wait. She expected to find someone - anyone - to satisfie her hunger with but she never imagined she would get so lucky. Or maybe she did not. Valkubus.


_**Hi there, first Lost Girl fanfiction over here. I was supposed to upload this on Valentine's day, THREE YEARS AGO XD but there's no time like today, carpe diem and shit - or Carpe Noctem like Vex's Dark Fae Bar - so even if its late, here I am giving you this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Lost Girl. If I did, the ending wouldn't have been so shitty.**_

_**FYI for the purposes of this fic, Tamsin didn't get pregnant because otherwise she would be dead and there would be no fic xD**_

_**Also, english is not my first language so I'm sure there will be some mistakes even if I read it like a bazillion times, sorry about that.**_

* * *

_**But not like that**_

Sex was in the air. Sex, sweat, alcohol, lust, desperation. The club certain succubus had just walked in was filled with it. The electric blue in her eyes and the smirk in her lips confirmed that that was why she was there.

She felt her hunger rising more and more with the mere sight of all those burning auras. All those red, all those hot auras. She sure was going to find someone to satisfy her hunger with.

The succubus went into the dance floor where she immediately found herself in between two very hot chicks, grinding their bodies against hers. Feeling her up. Touching her burning skin everywhere, which was very easy thanks to the very tight black letter dress she was wearing.

Old habits never die after all.

Releasing some of her charms was almost automatic as the girls let out some loud moans that were drowned by the music. But those moans didn't make her feel anything... Suddenly, Bo needed a drink.

She made her way out of in between the hotties and the crowd, walking towards the bar. There were some people drinking liquid courage, or drowning their sadness instead. Being in a Dark Fae bar in Valentine's Day was kind of sad after all. Bo was aware of that.

She asked the bartender for a shot of tequila and a vodka martini, the tequila for herself and the martini for a lost soul that she was going to take out of misery, at least for one night.

Her eyes wandered the bar, scanning, looking for the perfect partner. Men, women, it didn't matter but, apparently, no one seemed to reach her standards. The girls she had danced with were gorgeous but... she just didn't _feel_ it.

Until she saw something... or rather, she saw someone at the end of the bar. The second she laid her eyes on this person she felt a tug in the gut. An indescribable attraction and that was for only looking at her back since this woman was looking at the other way. Her shoulder blades were in display thanks to the nearly backless red blouse she had on, only covered by the longish golden hair, falling in waves into her back. Bo's eyes went down, looking at the perfect ass and gorgeous toned legs covered by some tight black jeans. Then it hit her. She knew those legs, that back, that hair... How could she forget them? Then, the bartender placed both drinks in front of her.

"Here you have, miss." The succubus drank her shot and then smiled to the guy.

"Could you please take this drink and give it to the blonde by the end of the bar?" She asked kindly and seductive at the same time.

The barkeep smirked and took a quick look at said blonde. He clicked his tongue and turned to Bo again while resting his arms on the bar.

"Sorry for ruining your night, but tall, blonde and sexy is unreachable." A giggle escaped Bo's lips. "At least a dozen guys and some girls have tried to talk to her but she sends them on their way rather quickly just by looking at them." This time he laughed. "Is really funny I must say, but I wouldn't like you to have the same faith."

"You think I would have that same faith?" She asked while touching his arm to send some charms.

He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly.

"Okay, you may have a shot... succubus." He smiled.

"Don't tell her who's this from."

"Sure thing, succubabe." With that said, he took the vodka martini and delivered it.

Bo made her way towards the woman, hiding in the nearby crowd since the blonde was looking around, trying to find the brave or rather stupid person that just bought her a drink. She gave up and stared at the bartender, whom just raised his shoulders, making her know he wasn't going to talk. Finally, the blonde picked up the martini and when she was about to drink, Bo made her entrance...

"I thought you weren't taking any drinks from strangers." The succubus said playfully.

The glass never touched her lips.

"Bo." She left the drink on the counter and turned around to face the younger fae. "It hasn't been so long... I thought you would remember how I like my vodka." Her trademark smirk present on her face.

"It's been 50 years... Tamsin." This time, Bo's voice was serious.

"When you have lived as long as I have 50 years is nothing... It should be nothing for you too... we're fae after all." Tamsin said while crossing her arms on her chest, looking as if not a day had passed since their last encounter.

"What are you doing here? It's been 50 years since you left, nearly 30 since you stopped calling and now you're here in the colony and don't say anything? What's wrong with you?" Bo angrily asked as she crossed her arms now, her annoyance could be heard from a mile round.

The older fae snorted and turned her back to Bo, asking for a shot of vodka. Once she had it in her hand, she turned around again, drank her shot and replied to Bo. "Since when do I have to tell you what the fuck do I do or don't do?" The valkyrie slammed the shot glass into the counter. Gladly, it didn't break.

Bo closed her eyes and sighed, realizing that the blonde was her bitchy old self, like when she first met her at the end of her previous life cycle.

"I'm sorry. We just meet again and I'm being incredibly rude..." She opened her eyes. "I'm glad to see you, Tamsin." A warm smile, one that could melt an iceberg, was displayed in the succubus' face. All her anger going away. She was with her favorite valkyrie after all.

"I'm doing a favor to the Morrigan, actually. I had to track someone down, and she knows I'm the best. I leave in the morning so I thought of coming for a drink." The former bounty hunter said, deciding to ignore Bo's greetings.

"Wait, who did you tracked down? I thought you didn't do that anymore?" The very confused succubus asked. Tamsin wasn't one to do that kind of favors and less so to the Morrigan.

"I don't. As I said, it was a favor I owned to Evony... she wanted some killer's head on her wall and so I brought it to her. You know, the one that's been killing unaligned fae for the last decade?"

"Yeah!" Bo nodded. "Mark and I have been trying to find him for years! How did you found him?"

"You can tell the pup to stop chasing his tail cause dude's cold already." Tamsin shook her shoulders like it meant nothing. It really didn't. "It took me nearly 3 weeks to catch him, but I did, and here I am... celebrating... Cheers!" The blonde took the dismissed martini, and drank it all at once, leaving the olive at the bottom.

The blonde really liked her vodka.

"So, you have been here for nearly 3 weeks and you didn't call?" Bo was pissed again.

"I didn't want a scene like the one you're just pulling right now... that's why I didn't go to The Dal." The older fae rolled her eyes.

"I'm not making a scene!" The nearby costumers looked at them. "Ok, maybe I'm over reacting, but you can't blame me. I hadn't heard from you in 30 years and you can't even say 'hi'?" Now the younger fae sounded hurt. To be honest, Bo never thought she would see Tamsin again after they lost contact. She was incredibly grateful for meeting her again but she couldn't help her anger.

"I'm not really good with goodbyes... I wanted to save us all that part." The valkyrie shifted on her place and looked down, clearly uncomfortable to talk about her feelings. It had been always difficult to her after all, and that wasn't going to change in her last life.

"You don't get to decide how Dyson and I are going to react. We could have spent those 3 weeks together trying to find the guy or... just being... 3 weeks would have been better that nothing." Bo wasn't demanding, she wasn't angry... she was sad.

"And you don't get to decide what do I do with my time and with my life, Bo." The blonde said, still not looking up.

It was incredible how they weren't even yelling despise the loud music... it was like they were on a bubble and nothing else mattered. The world didn't matter right now, just each other.

Bo got closer to the bar – and Tamsin – to order two beers. Once the bartender brought them, he playfully winked at Bo, happy she got to talk with the blonde.

"On the house." The barkeep said. The succubus handed one to the blonde, clicked their bottles and smiled.

"So, what have you been doing all these years?" The succubus asked, she didn't want to fight anymore.

"I've been recollecting souls for Valhalla... Acacia has me going all over the world. The bitch thinks she owns me since she's the new 'Freyja'." She faked her annoyance. Tamsin liked to travel and she loved Acacia. At the end, she was her mentor... her family through the millennia they've been wandering the world.

"And you didn't have a phone? Were you a secret agent?" The younger fae said, quickly taking a sip of her beer.

"Bo..." The blonde sighted.

"Just kidding, I'm joking..." Another sip of beer. "So... you've been traveling... where to?" Bo seemed really interested in the Valkyrie's whereabouts. Lots of things could happen in 50 years.

"I don't know." Tamsin almost laughed. "Everywhere... New York, L.A., Seattle, Ontario, Mexico, Paris, London, Tokyo, Singapore, Rio… Australia, Linlithgow... name the city I've been there. I told you, Acacia has me like a slave... but most of the time is fun." A warm smile showed up on the blonde's face.

"Linlithgow?" Bo wrinkled her nose. "Never heard of that place."

"It's a... a not so small town near Edinburgh, in Scotland. Beautiful place..." The valkyrie's eyes meet with Bo's, where the succubus saw something... but didn't know what. The blond was always hard to read.

Before the brunette could ask, Tamsin spoke again.

"What about you? 50 years without me must have been damn boring." The blonde smirked before finish her beer and placing the bottle on the bar; her eyes were on Bo.

"Indeed, Tam Tam" The valkyrie frowned at the nickname. "Just a mystery here and there... and the occasional killer who gets their ass kicked by me." The succubus smirked before she left her empty beer bottle and asked for two more. "I've been busy helping Dyson, too. The new system still has to have rules, unaligned and all." The beers were placed in front of them.

"So busy that you couldn't go to Kenzi's funeral?" Bo looked down as her heart sank because of all that bitterness and sadness she heard on Tamsin's words. She could feel her stare like daggers on the gut.

Because the blonde was right. She didn't go to her best friend's funeral, to her heart's funeral. She knew she couldn't handle another one, because she couldn't get Kenzi back this time. This time her friend, her sister, was gone for good. And there was nothing she could do about it. No Hel shoes, not going to Valhalla, nothing. Four years had passed and the succubus still didn't forgive herself for missing Kenzi's memorial but it was the best option... The only option where she could go on with her life. The thought of the coffin going underground haunted her in her sleep sometimes... If she had seen it, it wouldn't let her live.

The brunette turn around a little, facing away from the valkyrie, before she answered.

"How do you know that?" She asked before drinking half of her beer and slam the bottle on the counter.

"I once delivered her soul to Valhalla... It was my duty to do it again." It was Tamsin's turn to look away from Bo, instead, she looked at the very cute bartender and ordered another shot of vodka. Beer wasn't enough for this conversation. The barkeep did as he was told and gave the valkyrie her shot, leaving the bottle next to it. The blonde saw his name tag and something that resembled a smile was shown on her face. "Thanks, Bash..."

The man smiled at the nickname and said 'you're welcome' before going to serve another costumer, leaving the both fae alone again.

Most of Tamsin's jobs where in Europe, so going to Spain to visit her momz wasn't difficult for her. She never lost contact with the little thief but made her promise she wouldn't say a word to Bo. Kenzi understood. The valkyrie saw the years go by the former goth, first as wrinkles on her forehead, around her mouth. Then, as the long blonde hair became white and short. But her eyes and smile remained as bright as the first day Tamsin saw them. They glowed despite the years.

When her time had come, Kenzi called Tamsin. She needed someone of her former life before she went away. The little Russian had, eventually, found someone to have a life together. He was human and a good man, Tamsin made sure of it. Carlos was kind, smart and charming. His tanned skin, his beard and his bright smile made him the man of many women's dream but he chose Kenzi and Kenzi chose him. They had children, a family; and Kenzi really loved them but... they weren't her faemily... Carlos wasn't Hale either. So she called her Tammy to be by her side. She knew her valkyrie would take care of her. And she did; Tamsin fulfilled her duty and delivered her momz to Valhalla, just like when she sacrificed herself at the Cinvat so many years ago. Once they were there Tamsin couldn't help but smile.

One of the many perks of spend your eternity in Valhalla was that you looked and felt like when you were in your best shape. So, once the russian woman entered the gates of Valhalla with her Valkyrie, her white hair and wrinkles where gone... replaced by her long black hair and Goth make up and clothes. Her blonde and hippie was gone too... her best was the time she spent with Bo. After going with Kenzi to check in at the reception and take her to her room, Tamsin went to talk to Acacia and asked for a huge favor: to bring Hale to Valhalla. After a long and heated discussion, Acacia accepted and told Tamsin that she wouldn't be paying that favor to her but to Evony, whom Acacia owned a favor herself. That was the reason the valkyrie was sitting beside Bo in a bar but it was worth it.

Tamsin was surprised and angry to Bo for missing Kenzi's funeral, so her 'I was busy' excuse pissed the fuck off of her. Bo ended that dead silence between them.

"I couldn't see her like that... that wasn't... Kenzi, she..." Tears fell from the succubus' eyes. She couldn't stop them.

"I know..." The blonde put her hands on the brunette's shoulder, her anger going away at the sight of Bo's tears. Unlike her, Bo couldn't go to Valhalla to see Kenz. But she could, at least, go to her best friend's funeral to show her condolences to the family who made the little human so happy.

Tamsin drank her vodka and poured some more – without letting go of Bo – before trying to change the subject.

"How's Lauren?" The blonde looked at the brunette's face expecting it to light up a little but it was the other way around.

A quiet a sob was what she got as an answer.

_'Shit. She's probably dead too.'_ Tamsin reprimanded herself in her mind and drank her shot. Now, she wished she was getting shot instead of drinking a shot. It would be a way out of the awkward situation.

"Let's… not talk, okay?" The valkyrie grabbed Bo by her shoulders so they were facing each other. "Let's just drink and dance and… and..." Her eyes looked for the bartender for help, but his laugh wasn't much of it.

He wasn't laughing at the crying woman, he liked the succubus' enthusiasm. He was laughing at Tamsin's distressed look, since she had been a hardass all night and now a crying person had her not knowing what to do.

Tamsin never liked crying people. She didn't know how to handle them… they make her feel her own weakness. But this was not just a person… she was Bo. So she hugged her.

"Shhh… it's okay to cry…" A quieter sob died in the blonde's chest. Bo tightened her grip around her. This was why Tamsin didn't like to get involved with humans – her momz being an exception –, because you suffered when they died – which was very soon – and you got vulnerable… she learned that in her second lifetime, when she got distracted when someone killed her partner at the time. And a valkyrie distracted in a battlefield … was a dead valkyrie.

The blonde took Bo by the shoulders, separating her from her body, and make her look her at her eyes.

"Let's forget I opened my mouth, let's drink until we don't even know our own names and–" The succubus interrupted her.

"I know a way to shut your mouth." Even when they were a pool of tears, her eyes glowed in her electric blue before grabbing the blonde's face and smack her lips against hers.

They kept kissing for a minute… or maybe two. Definitely more because, before they both realized it, they were in Bo's apartment – which was a few blocks away from the bar –, dripping water from head to toe, cold but hot at the same time, still kissing in the dark despite the pouring rain outside that had soaked every inch of their bodies and almost every inch of their souls.

The darkness didn't let the now shirtless valkyrie notice the moment they reached Bo's bedroom and even less let her see the end of the bed so, before she realized, the back of her knees was hitting it and the succubus pushed her towards the soft surface. Before the brunette made another move, the blonde moved to the center of the bed, ready for what was coming. The almost naked succubus straddled the blonde's hips and started to give wet kisses on her neck, tasting the rain and the sweat on the now slightly tanned skin. The kisses turned into bites when she heard Tamsin moan, Bo made her moan louder when the bites went down her neck, into her breasts. The succubus' hands made their way to the valkyrie's back to unclasp the black piece of lingerie and once she succeed, the black bra reunited with all the forgotten clothes on the floor.

Bo could feel Tamsin's hands on her head, guiding her into the now exposed pink buds at the top of her breast but instead the brunette made her way up to face her current lover. Their eyes met, blue against blue but, in the darkness, only Bo's eyes were visible… until they weren't.

"Tamsin I…"

"Shut up." The blonde pulled her down to kiss her hard. That awoke the hunger inside Bo. The next thing Tamsin felt was a pull in the pit of her stomach as a trail of blue chi left her body through the kiss. Then she felt a wave of arousal as Bo pushed some charms right into her core with her hands on her hips.

The succubus smirked as she pulled away from Tamsin's lips when she heard loud moans coming from her. Bo was so high on the valkyrie's chi that she couldn't think in anything more than making her come as many times as possible and to fed off of her every time she did.

"Your chi is amazing!"

"It's not the first time you've said that about me." Tamsin said and pulled Bo towards her once more.

It was astonishing how Tamsin's chi was the only one that could make her feel that way… It was the best chi she ever had, after all.

Tamsin sat up still kissing the succubus, her hands traveling from Bo's wet hair to her back where she tried to unclasp the brunette's bra unsuccessfully. Confused, she dragged them down Bo's back – leaving a red trail with her nails – to grab her from her waist and pushed her a little, breaking the contact and the kiss. "… the fuck is wrong?" She sided her head to take a look at the clasp but the darkness and Bo's giggle didn't let her.

The brunette leaned so her lips were brushing against the shell of the valkyrie's right ear… "It hooks at the front." And then she licked it slowly, only to blow on it and send chills down the blonde's back along with the charms she kept releasing.

Tamsin's hands went smoothly from Bo's waist to her firm abdomen and finally to her full breasts, she took each with her palms and spread them apart so she could reach the clasp in between. It was hard to focus in the task in hand when Bo kept on licking her ear. She was grateful Bo stopped the charms or else she wouldn't be thinking at all. It took a minute and both hands to finally get rid of the soft fabric but it was absolutely worth it. The smooth skin of the succubus' magnificent mounts was worth everything.

Bo placed her right hand in the blonde's neck while starting to kiss her jawline on the other side, getting closer and closer to her mouth with each kiss, slowly pushing the blonde back into the mattress. Once their lips met, her hand went south, tracing a line from Tamsin's neck to her collarbone, stopping for a second on the little gap in between the clavicles, going through the valley of her small breasts, reaching her bellybutton and, finally, ending in the waistband of the valkyrie's pants, sending charms all the way with the thunders and Tamsin's muffled moans as the background sound.

The succubus found her way in between the blonde's legs, starting to descend towards her goal. She left a trail of kisses from the valkyrie's lips, taking her sweet time caressing and nipping her soft breasts, pressing her open mouth into her barely defined abs, suctioning, only to reveal a red mark every time she did and playing with her belly button until she reached her waistband. Then she looked up at the expectant blonde, noticing how her hands were now fisted around the sheets. Bo smirked as she bit her bottom lip, starting to unbutton Tamsin's jeans. Once she succeeded, the brunette proceeded to take them off, leaving red trails behind as she dug her nails into the flesh of the valkyrie's thighs. Finally discarding the annoying piece of clothing, the succubus made her way up Tamsin's body slowly, leaving feather like kisses in both legs, alternating between the two. She kissed the marks she had just left on the blonde's thighs until she reached the delicate underwear of her lover. Without breaking the eye contact they held from the beginning, she pressed her nose against it, taking in the scent of the older fae and making her grunt softly. Bo's eyes lit up again, more than pleased with the reactions she was getting out of the blonde.

"Tell me what you want Tamsin." The succubus demanded.

The blonde snorted. "You're not making me beg, Bo." She replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" The brunette teased, placing her hands in the blonde's hips and releasing more charms.

Tamsin's eyes shut tight and her back arched but the valkyrie didn't let any sound to come out of her mouth, her pride on the line. "I'm sure." She whispered breathless, raising one hand above her head to grip the headboard.

Bo smirked again. "We'll see." Bo sank her teeth in the flesh beneath Tamsin's belly button before dragging them down until she held the waistband of the dark underwear in between her incisors. She started to drag it down the long legs – with a little help of her charm releasing fingertips.

Tamsin's grip on the headboard was so strong that she started to splinter the wood. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The blonde cursed through her clenched teeth.

"Is that a request?" Bo teased standing at the foot of the bed with a wide grin when she removed the last piece of clothing from Tamsin's body. She crawled into the bed again hovering over the blonde and placed her hands at both sides of the blonde's head, ending face to face with her.

The valkyrie propped herself up unto her elbows, her lips almost touching Bo's. "Fuck you." The blonde muttered.

Bo smiled when she felt Tamsin's breath against her mouth. "And here I thought that was your job." The succubus smashed her lips against the other woman's, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

The succubus pushed the other woman until she was laying flat against the soft surface before leaving her mouth to attack her neck again, right where her pulse was beating hard and fast. The valkyrie gasped when she felt the wandering hand of her lover moving down her side and finally reaching her center. She muffled a grunt against Bo's skin, biting right where the shoulder meets the neck and sinking her nails in Bo's hips. The brunette moan in return as she slid the tip of her middle finger into the valkyrie's silky folds.

Scrapping her teeth against the hot skin, the blonde pleaded. "Bo…"

"I thought you wouldn't beg, Tammy." The succubus mentioned as she left a soft kiss in her lover's earlobe.

The blonde cringed at the name.

"Just do it, succubitch." Tamsin demanded, spitting out the insult. But Bo wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"What's the magic word?" The brunette blew into her ear as she moved her finger up, placing it against the small bundle of nerves hidden in the blonde's folds and pressing on it. She knew that the valkyrie was going to make her pay later but she was actually looking forward to it.

Tamsin bit down Bo's shoulder harder this time, actually drawing blood. The succubus didn't mind; she would heal soon. But since she wanted to speed the process she released some charms directly into the other woman's core.

The valkyrie was incapable of holding up her cries. "Fuck me, Bo! NOW!" The valkyrie screamed, her needs overtaking her pride. Bo, being a good succubus, complied.

She slid three fingers into her lover, an easy task since the blonde was practically dripping. The blonde jerked into the bed, sinking her head in the pillow and lifting her back from the mattress. Bo started moving her fingers slowly inside the female, caressing her walls, searching for her sweet spot. She started to move her digits in and out gently, burying her nose in the blonde's wet hair. Tamsin brought her hands up Bo's shoulders and dragged her nails all the way down. The brunette pressed herself against the woman under her, grinding their breasts together. Tamsin moaned as she felt it. Bo needed to hear more of those beautiful sounds the blonde let out so she placed the pad of her thumb into her lover's clit and started to flick it. The valkyrie's hands were now at Bo's head, tangling her fingers in the messy brown hair and sinking her fingernails against the succubus' scalp. The younger fae was delighted with the feeling of Tamsin's insides, they were warm and tight, welcoming to the invading fingers.

Bo dragged her lips from the blonde's ear, letting her tongue touch the skin lightly, until she reached the other woman's mouth. "You feel so good Tamsin, so hot and wet. Anyone would say you're enjoying yourself." She taunted her, caressing her lips with her own.

"Oh, succubus, you have no idea –" a moan escaped from her throat as the brunette's digits thrusted harder into her. "No idea how much you're gonna regret this."

Bo bit down the blonde's bottom lip, speaking directly into her mouth. "Regret? Why would I?" She released the valkyrie's plump lip. "This is where the fun begins." The smirk on her face was short-lived as Tamsin stuck her tongue into the succubus' mouth. The kiss was hungry and needy, teeth clashing and tongues dancing, intertwining with each other.

The brunette's fingers kept on thrusting in and out of the valkyrie, the speed of her movements changing every minute or so to keep the blonde on edge but not pushing her over it. She enjoyed her needy cries, begging without words for the precious orgasm. Bo was on edge as well just from providing pleasure but she desired something more than that. The younger fae moved one of her legs so she could straddle one of her lover's thighs and started to rub her clothed center into Tamsin's limb. The blonde, in spite of the crushing pleasure she was feeling, noticed the succubus' actions and lifted her leg so the other woman could rub herself harder into her. Bo appreciated it.

"Bo…" The blonde breathlessly called out, feeling the brunette's juices coating her leg – even when Bo still had her panties – was all she needed to lose her mind. "Shit Bo, I'm coming, fuck!"

The succubus knew it even before Tamsin did, the way the blonde's walls clung to her digits was overwhelming. Her eyes lit up as she placed her lips over the valkyrie's and kissed her, drawing the chi out of her and moaning into the kiss. Tamsin began to feel light-headed, the combination of Bo feeding off of her and her own orgasm taking a toll on her body. The brunette stopped her feeding but didn't let go of the blonde just yet, helping her ride out her orgasm as well as her own. Yes, she came into Tamsin's leg when she started to pull out her life force. So she kept kissing the valkyrie while still riding her leg slowly. Bo eased her fingers out of her lover, immediately missing her warmth. She pressed her face into the nape of Tamsin's neck and kissed the two marks she had right in her clavicle.

"That… was amazing…" Bo panted out, tickling Tamsin with her breath.

The blonde was having some trouble breathing from both the exertion and Bo's body on top of her so she took a minute before answering her.

"This?" She said while rolling the other woman off her body and straddling her. "We're just getting started, bitch." Tamsin stated, assaulting Bo's neck with her teeth, leaving marks in every spot her lips touched.

The valkyrie was an excellent multitasker so, while her mouth was busy licking and biting every patch of skin it could reach, her hands had made their way down south, one pinching the perky breasts a little more aggressively than what Bo would've like it and the other was already inside the soaked underwear of the beautiful succubus, fondling her.

The brunette, on the other hand, was surprised – and more than happy – to see how eager her lover was to continue their activities, previously thinking it would take her longer to recover. "Tamsin, oh yeah –" she bit down her lip. "Keep going." She pleaded under her breath, placing her hands on the valkyrie's back feeling the short gashes where her wings came to be, once released.

"Not so fast, succubus." The valkyrie stopped all contact at the same time that the rumble of a thunder made its way into the room.

Bo was frustrated at the loss of the blonde's touch. "Come on Tamsin, what is it?" she asked exasperatingly, hooking her hands behind Tamsin's neck.

The older fae placed her hands at each side of Bo's head, just like the succubus had done before, and leaned down until her lips brushed against the shell of the brunette's left ear. "I'm gonna make you beg Bo, I told you, you'll regret mocking me."

Immediately, the blonde stuck her tongue into her lover's ear, making her squirm. Tamsin bit down Bo's earlobe, leaving an indentation behind. She started to make her way down Bo's body biting her really hard, marking her. Bo was a mess of pain and pleasure, enjoying the assault on her body. Usually she was the dominant one due to her nature but Tamsin was not the type of person who let someone else do the entire job. Besides, the brunette knew she had pissed the blonde off, so her retaliation was expected.

The valkyrie had bitten her neck and shoulders already, leaving deep dents on every inch of skin, and now was making her way towards the succubus' breasts. She started out different there, barely scrapping her teeth against the flesh and leaving sweet kisses all over. Bo knew something was up. Something that, potentially, was bad for her. Or good depending on your point of view. So when the blonde finally made it to the top of her left breast, her nose brushing against her nipple and her slightly damped golden locks cascading down her face, Bo held her breath, expecting, her nails digging into the back of the valkyrie's neck. Tamsin hovered for a few seconds with her eyes glued to Bo's before making a sudden move. She latched onto Bo's nipple with her teeth making her scream due to the sudden pain. The succubus pulled the valkyrie from her hair, trying to make her stop but that only made the blonde clung harder to her sore nipple.

The brunette hissed at the pain, she was no strange to the idea of mixing pleasure and pain, being a succubus she had experienced most – if not all – types of carnal displays but in this moment Tamsin had her feeling more pleasure in this practice than she had experienced before. "Tamsin, stop!" She begged not because it hurt but because she was afraid she might come if this continued.

"Not yet succubus." The blonde replied, still hung up on Bo. After a few seconds she finally released the pink bud, stroking it with her tongue to ease any residual pain. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She teased with a grin on her face.

Tamsin repeated the same treatment to the other nipple, earning her some claw marks down her back. When she made it to the brunette's abdomen the valkyrie started leaving hickeys all over it. Bo couldn't stop moaning; the pleasure was far too great for her to keep quiet. If the entire world was hearing her then so be it, they'd be jealous.

At last, Tamsin reached her goal: the brunette's crotch. Still covered by the dark blue panties but soaked to the point that they appeared to be black. The valkyrie tore them away from Bo, not caring about the protest she let out, those panties were ruined anyway. The blonde was mesmerized by the glistening folds of her lover, being incapable of tear her eyes away. But her admiration came to an end when the succubus lifted her hips asking to be taken, breaking the valkyrie's concentration.

"Tamsin, please I need you…" Bo begged – in Tamsin's opinion – like a bitch.

She grabbed the succubus' legs and placed them over her shoulders, positioning herself for the main course. "Please what?" She asked with fake innocence, proposedly blowing her breath against the woman's core.

"Take me!" Bo screamed, trying to raise her hips again but because the way that Tamsin had her subdue, she couldn't do much.

"Take you where? Don't you see the storm outside?" And as if the heavens were on the blonde's side, another thunder rumbled through the room.

Bo was growing tired – and hungry – with all this teasing so she locked her ankles around the blonde and pulled towards her but Tamsin was in a better position and was barely moved from her place.

"Fuck me Tamsin! Stick your beautiful snarky tongue in my cunt and make me see Valhalla from here!" Bo's hands tangled in the blonde hair again pulling the valkyrie closer. This time, there was no resistance.

"That's all you needed to say, succulette." She stated with a shit-eating smirk.

"Oh, God!" Bo moaned as Tamsin's tongue finally dove into her womanhood, clawing at the blonde's scalp.

The valkyrie looked up from in between Bo's legs and smirked. "I prefer being called 'All Mighty' but I'll take God."

Bo didn't care about the taunts the blonde spat at her, she only cared about the wonders her mouth could do in her pussy. Tamsin slid her tongue as deep as she could, reaching – God knows how – spots she never knew she had. Meanwhile, one of the valkirie's hands stretched out so her thumb could press on her clit, the stimulation being the most amazing thing Bo had had in years. Tamsin pulled her tongue out and heard Bo complain but she didn't pay attention to the brunette. Instead, she switched places with her hand, the valkyrie's tongue now flicking the swollen pearl and her fingers inside the succubus, repeating the switch of positions many times. Bo felt like she had died and gone to heaven, Valhalla or whatever other name it had. She didn't do any effort for muffling her moans and screams asking for more. If her neighbors complained well… she would deal with them with a friendly chat – or something less friendly. Within what felt like hours but might as well have been minutes, Bo was on the verge and right when she was about to come… Tamsin stopped.

"Tamsin, oh my God, please, please!" Bo begged for her release, going as far as sending charms to her lover to make her comply but it didn't work this time.

"Naughty succubus don't get to come unless I want them to and right now I don't think you deserve to come." The valkyrie mischievously said, nipping the inside of Bo's right thigh.

The brunette was so hungry and frustrated she might have cried but the valkyrie would never let her hear the end of it but she still had to beg. "I'll be good I promise but please…" She bit her lip and archer her back trying to get some friction. "Tamsin please!" She tugged at the blonde's hair.

The valkyrie was enjoying the view way too much. Right in front of her there was Bo's dripping and delicious center and a little farther there was the face of a sexually frustrated sex demon. She would never forget the expression on the brunette's face.

"Okay, but you'll have to convince me later about just how good you are." She relented at Bo's cries.

The valkyrie's tongue attacked the brunette's core once again and made her come in under a minute due to all the stimulation. But she didn't stop at the feeling of the clenching walls, she kept on going determined to give her a second orgasm.

Once victorious, the blonde only felt how Bo grabbed her by the neck and pulled her towards her mouth, her eyes bright blue, and started to feed off of her, the brunette even changed their positions, leaving Tamsin at the bottom and herself on top, grinding her pulsing core against the valkyrie's groin.

When Bo finally stopped feeding both women were huffing and puffing, sweat glistening their skins combined with the rain.

"Oh bitch, I'll show you how good I am." The succubus furiously growled to the blonde.

When Tamsin's back hit the bed for the last time, the sun was starting to make its way across the sky, some shy sunrays peaked through the curtains of Bo's bedroom's balcony. The heavy breathings of the two women were the only sounds in the room previously filled with moans and curses. The valkyrie was the first to make a move, removing the sheets from her legs to get out of bed.

The succubus turned her head and stared at the blonde's back seeing the scars from where her wings came out as well as all the marks she had left there being barely covered by the golden locks, and spoke. "You don't have to leave yet, Tamsin."

The older fae chuckled, "Still hungry, succubus? I think you've had enough." She replied as she picked up her underwear.

"That's not what I meant. I've ran you down, you should rest." Answered the brunette with a grin on her face while she moved closer to the opposite edge of the bed, closer to her lover.

"Ha! It takes more than a dirty little succubus to run me down." The blonde teased, now putting her black bra back on, adjusting the straps on her shoulder.

Bo reached out with her hand to caress Tamsin's leg, raising goosebumps on her skin. "Still, you need some sleep." She put on her puppy eyes so the valkyrie wouldn't say no.

"Can't stay. Rule number one, don't sleep over after a one-night stand." Tamsin said as she walked to the other side of the bed, looking for the rest of her clothes.

The brunette's brow contracted with annoyance. "What kind of bullshit rule is that?"

The valkyrie was stuffing one of her legs in her still humid jeans as she answered. "It's not personal, it's just the way things are." The blonde stated with her jeans now at her thighs. "Being a sex demon, you should know about it."

Truth to be told, Bo did know about it. It was her rule number one as well but she didn't like it when someone used it against her.

"Come on, it's not like this is a _normal_ one-night stand." The succubus replied, finally sitting in the bed, letting the sheets fall and uncover her breasts. "It'll be like old times." She finished with a small smile, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee, her chin on the palm of her hand, starring at the gorgeous valkyrie.

"Like _old times_?" Tamsin asked, with a hint of irony on her voice. "You mean like when you used me just for feeding, _old times_?" The blonde finished buttoning her jeans up.

Bo frowned again. "That's _not_ what it was, Tamsin."

The dark fae arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her barely covered breasts. "Was it not? I clearly remember you ditching me, saying you only saw me as a friend." The brunette couldn't argue against that. "I thought so." Tamsin finished as she recovered her blouse from the floor.

"Tamsin, please –"

"I can't –"

"Why!?" The brunette didn't like being interrupted. "Because of some bullshit rule about one-night stands? I'm your friend!" Bo yelled as she got off from the bed to stand in front of Tamsin, completely naked still.

"You're not my friend, Bo."

That hurt more than a million blades piercing through Bo's chest.

The valkyrie said the words without a hint of emotion in them. They were as cold as the morning breeze just after the storm.

"You didn't mean that…" Bo pleaded, taking the blonde's face in between her hands, caressing her cheekbones with the pad of her thumbs.

The older woman just stared at the chocolate eyes of her lover, not saying a word.

"I gave you my heart, Bo" She whispered. "But it wasn't good enough for you… so I left."

Something tightened inside Bo's chest. Because she knew it was true but she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm sorry Tamsin…" She murmured, letting go of the blonde's face. "I never wanted to hurt you, it's just that… I didn't…" Bo couldn't finish he sentence.

"You didn't love me, Bo." The valkyrie finished for her.

The succubus tried to hold the blonde's hands but she backed away. "That's not true, Tamsin. I did love you, I _do_ love you!"

"But you were not in love with me. You never were and never will, am I right?" Tamsin commented quietly. Her hands, unconsciously, fisted around her blouse. "You used me –"

"I did n –"

"But that's who you are, you're a succubus."

"Tamsin!"

"Let me finish, Bo!" The valkyrie wasn't famous for her patience and it was starting to run low. The succubus did not try to talk this time. "I get it now. You hurt people, even if you don't intent to… because you're virtuous yet lustful. And that hurts you as well…" Tamsin let go of her blouse and placed her hands in Bo's neck with her thumbs in her cheeks so she wouldn't look away. "If I had stayed, it would've killed me seeing you with Lauren and your parade of sexual partners and you would've felt guilty." Bo wanted to look away but Tamsin didn't let her. "I left to spare both my feelings and yours."

Bo stared at Tamsin's eyes for a moment or two. She always liked those blue and green pools that the valkyrie had for eyes.

"Does it still hurt?"

The valkyrie took a few seconds to answer but to Bo, it felt like hours.

"Not anymore. "

And she didn't lie, Bo could tell. Not that she could entirely read the blonde, most of the time she had no idea what was on her mind but right now she did not see hurt in her eyes.

"How? How do you stop hurting?" Bo really wanted to know. Ever since Lauren's and Kenzi's deaths, hurt was the only thing she felt aside from her hunger. Sure, Dyson was around and he would always love her but she didn't want to take advantage of him. Not after leaving him hanging for decades.

Tamsin took a lock of Bo's hair and put it behind her ear. "Give it time." The blonde finally said, stepping away from the brunette, bending to pick up her blouse again.

"You're different, Tam…" Bo followed the valkyrie with her gaze as she put on her top. "You tasted different." The succubus stated.

Tamsin laughed under her breath as she approached the balcony. "And you haven't changed a bit."

Something finally clicked in Bo's head. She sighed.

"You are with someone." The brunette whispered. If it wasn't for Tamsin's sharp ear, she would have missed it.

"I am." Was the answer Bo got. "I was wrong; you did change a little… you don't suck so much at reading people now, succulette."

Bo finally got it. The things she saw in the valkyrie's eyes during their night together were real. Small flashed that she barely caught and didn't know what they meant but right now it made sense.

"Then why? Why did you sleep with me?" If the blonde was now in a relationship, why did she let Bo drag her into her bed?

"I did _not_ sleep with you. We didn't sleep at all. That's the rule." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean Tamsin." Bo answered slightly irritated.

"We had sex, Bo. And now I'm leaving, that's how it works."

"Won't your partner be upset about this?" The succubus asked, tilting her head and lifting an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She won't." Tamsin assured. "That's what the rules are for."

"Can you cut the crap?" Bo hated that the blonde was never upfront.

"She needs other sexual partners besides me." The valkyrie started to explain. "So she thought it was only fair that I could have others too. We set some rules and, as long as both of us respect them, we are good."

"Is she a –?" Bo started to ask but Tamsin didn't let her finish.

"No, she's not a succubus. I can handle one without a problem, as you should know." Tamsin smugly said.

"Then why aren't you enough?" Bo really wanted to understand.

"Because, even if I heal faster than most, it takes about a week for my blood volume to be restored." The brunette had a confused expression on her face. "She's a vampire." The older fae cleared up.

To say that Bo was a little shocked was an understatement. She had met some vampires in her life but didn't really know much about them aside from the things you see in books and movies.

"Okay but… why would she need sexual partners?" Can't she get blood from blood banks?"

Tamsin really didn't expect to be interrogated by the young woman but she was willing to answer her, finding funny that Bo was still a little ignorant about many fae.

"If someone gave you a bag with somebody's sexual energy, would you take it?" She asked with a hint of amusement, not really waiting for an answer. "It's not the same, Bo. You, as a succubus, know that your feed is more effective and pleasurable when you do it during sex instead of a kiss, the same principle applies to vampires. Blood tastes better during orgasms because of the chemicals the brain releases. She could rely only of blood bags, like you suggested, but it would never be enough."

Bo only nodded in understanding. Watching Tamsin talk so calmly about it felt so weird because something like that had been the source of many problems with Lauren. Her need to be with others was something that always hurt the doctor but Tamsin accepted it with so much ease, because she knew it was what's best for her partner.

"And you don't mind at all? Can't she just, bite someone without the sex?"

"I don't mind. I know where her heart truly lies." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I do." The blonde answered without hesitation.

"What's her name?" The succubus was curious as to who was this person that made Tamsin so calm and made her feel like this.

"Mary. I met her at Scotland." _'So that's what I saw when she mentioned that town near Edinburgh.' _Bo thought. "She's… kind of a royal, sort of." Tamsin commented, wrinkling her nose. "I met her some decades ago, she helped me with a job back then and never left my side ever since. "

"That's good." Bo smiled. She was happy for Tamsin.

After a long pause, during which Tamsin admired Bo's bare body, the blonde spoke again. "I gotta go, Bo."

"Can I…?" The brunette made her way towards Tamsin, tangling her fingers in the blonde locks at the back of Tamsin's neck. "Can I kiss you goodbye?" She pleaded, looking at the valkyrie's eyes.

The valkyrie thought about it for a moment. "Of course." She indulged as she placed her hands on the naked skin of Bo's hips and lowered her head a bit and her lips met Bo's. The contact was soft, their lips barely moving, and didn't last more than a few seconds. When they finally broke the kiss, the older woman spoke again. "There's always going to be a part of my heart that loves you, Bo… But not like _that_… Not anymore." She said as she backed away from the brunette's arms.

Tamsin turned around and opened the balcony's slide door, stepping outside. The sun was rising and not a cloud could be seen, like the storm from the night before hadn't happened. The breeze hit both women's skins, and while one of them closed her eyes, enjoying it, the other didn't appreciate it and chose to grab the sheets from the bed, trying to keep herself warm. A pair of beautiful wings arose from the valkyrie's back as she got close to the balcony's rail. Spreading her wings, she finally took off into the sky, leaving only one lonely feather behind, that reached the succubus' bed.

* * *

_**You're perfect. To me you are. Your eyes are both brown and blue. Your heart is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous yet you're a succubus. You shouldn't be. Be real, be here. - Words of a dying valkyrie.**_

_**That's it, I hope you enjoyed it. Probably there was a change in the writing, like I said I started this three years ago and picked it up last weekend. This is also my first smut in like four years and the first I write in english, it was definetly a challenge but I think I did a good job. Let me know what you think, I could really use some feedback to help me improve and bring you better stuff. **_


End file.
